Mileina Vashti
|image=Mileina Season 2.png;Season 2 Millienia.png;Movie |unnamed character=No |english voice=Andrea Libman |japanese voice=Haruka Tomatsu |gender=Female |species=Human |era=Anno Domini |status=Alive |blood type=A |birthdate=November 28, 2298 |age=14 G00-S2, 16 AwotT |height=147 G00-S2, |weight=37 G00-S2, |hair=Brown |eye=Purple |family=Ian Vashti~Father, Linda Vashti~Mother |loves=Tieria Erde AwotT |affiliation=Celestial Being |occupation=CIC Operator, Mobile Suit Technician |series=Mobile Suit Gundam 00~26~50, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Special Edition }} is a fictional character from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Mileina is the daughter of Ian and Linda Vashti and makes her debut in Season 2. She's the Ptolemy's CIC operator and MS mechanic of Celestial Being. Personality & Character Mileina is a romantic, highly upbeat, and easily excited person. She easily gets bored from repetitive tasks and pouts at times when things are down. Because of her irregular positive attitude, she tends to baffle other people with her attitude during their worst moments. She also believe in her woman's intuition when it comes to the men and women relationships within CB; that remains to be seen since she's been right only half the time. Overall, she's a high-spirited and kind-hearted girl that helps people around her life. Skills & Abilities Due to her upbringing, Mileina herself excels in electronics, robotics, physics, and mechanical engineering. She often assist in most of the repairs and maintenance to the Gundams and Ptolemy. As the CIC operator, she maintains communication and tactical coordination with the Gundam Meisters to assist them during combat. The full depth of her abilities are unknown, it's unclear if does she know as much as her parents in GN tech. History Early Days Being the daughter of Celestial Being members Ian Vashti and Linda Vashti, she was part of the organization since her infancy. It's presumed Mileina learned much about mechanical engineering, electronic engineering, GN-tech, and programming while growing up from a family of engineers (including CB staff). During AD 2307 Mileina wasn't involved in the events that followed, only learned of them through her father's adventures and/or their data records. It's presumed that Mileina spent the latter of her time learning engineering and various other forms of education until she was old enough for CB duty. Celestial Being Returns The year is now 2312 (4 years later), the authoritarian Earth Sphere Federation (AEU, Union, and HRL united as a single entity) has begun an aggressive campaign of unification through their autonomous military force, A-Laws. The united and peaceful world never came, it has only evolved into another source of conflict. Mileina and the rest of Celestial Being quietly prepared for their return to destroy A-Laws. Search for Setsuna Mileina has been assisting her parents in their Twin Drive System test runs on GN-0000 00 Gundam with little success. With all possible GN Drive combinations attempted upon 00, Gundam Exia was the last one untested; Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei and GN-001 Gundam Exia have been missing for about 4 years. The surviving Ptolemy crew believes that Setsuna is still very much alive and continued his mission without CB. Intelligence from Wang Liu Mei came in about A-Laws, they're going to intercept Katharon rebel forces at space colony Proud. The crew decided to embark with their new mothership, CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2, to search for Setsuna; Mileina embarks on her first venture. They believed that if there's conflict and Setsuna is alive, he would be likely be there to take action. Rescue Allelujah Haptism (...) Anti A-Laws Campaign (...) Underwater Attack (...) Defending Katharon (...) Return to Lagrange 3 (...) Destroy Memento Mori (...) Crashed & Hunted on Earth (...) Break Pillar Incident (...) Post Break Pillar Seclusion (...) Taking Back Veda (...) Innovator Capture Operation (...) Rendezvous at Lagrange 5 (...) Battle Towards Lagrange 2 (...) Last Mission (...) Final Confrontation (...) Conclusion (...) ELS Conflict (...) Relationships Celestial Being ;Gundam Meisters :;Tieria Erde ::In Season 2, Mileina showed her feelings for Tieria because most of the time when he was about to launch later on in season 2, she is often heard giving Tieria support when he is about to launch. In the movie, Mileina finally confessed her love for Tieria after he once again returned to Veda when he sacrificed his body in the Raphael Gundam to save Setsuna. She said that no matter how Tieria appeared, she will always love him. The statement made Linda exclaimed that she was happy Mileina found a good boyfriend. Ian, however was against it, though it all seemed like good humor. ;Crew of the Ptolemaios :;Feldt Grace ::Feldt most commonly works together with Mileina during missions that require coordination between the Meisters and the ship. :;Ian Vashti ::Daughter to Ian, he raised her under Celestial Being and taught her everything he knows about engineering. :;Linda Vashti ::Mileina is most happy with her mother. :;Anew Returner ::Mileina was kidnapped by Anew after the latter was activated as an Innovator. Pictures Mileina Vashti (AD 2312).jpg|Mileina Vashti (Season 2) A.D. 2312 Meleina Vashti.jpg|Mileina (14, AD 2312) Mileina Vashti surprised.jpg|Mileina Vashti surprised! c10.png|Mileina Vashti (Movie) A.D. 2314 File:Millienia.png|Mileina Vashti (Movie) A.D. 2314 Trivia *Mileina's English voice actress shares the same voice actor who did both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. External Links *Mileina Vashti in Wikipedia (scroll down)